Return to you
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: L'intervento è fallito. Lee è morto. E il suo maestro decide che è tempo di congedarsi dal mondo.


Il dolore è lacerante, eppure dura solo un istante.

Sorrido. Chissà perché ho esitato tanto...

Avevo paura del dolore?

Ah, ma cosa importa?

Crollo al suolo. Ormai non ho più forze...

Sono stanco, tanto stanco...

Chiudo gli occhi e sorrido. Cosa importa?

Finalmente ho mantenuto la mia promessa...

La nostra promessa...

Lee...

Il dolore aggredisce il mio cuore e le lacrime bagnano le mie guance.

La pioggia non nasconde il loro calore.

Le sento...

Lee...

Vorrei sfiorare il tuo volto, in questo momento, ma non ne ho la forza.

Sono così stanco...

Non ce la faccio, ragazzo mio.

Ma non importa.

Ho aspettato tanto, ma ho mantenuto la promessa.

Ed è questo che conta.

-Se tu dovessi morire, io ti seguirei.-

Ricordo ancora quelle parole, ragazzo mio.

Te le dissi, poco tempo prima di quell'intervento.

Volevo incoraggiarti a lottare per riconquistare il tuo sogno, spezzato dalla crudeltà di quel maledetto...

Non riesco a pronunciarne il nome.

Mi fa male ricordare il suo volto feroce.

Ti aveva distrutto la vita, allievo mio.

Lee...

Anche se la colpa di tutto questo è stata mia.

Io ti ho incoraggiato a lottare. Io ho lasciato che quel dannato mostro ti massacrasse.

Io ti ho sempre detto di lottare per i tuoi sogni.

Io...

Tu ti sei nutrito dei miei insegnamenti, ragazzo mio.

E mi hai seguito, come se fossi un modello da imitare.

Lee, allievo mio, come ti sei sbagliato...

Io non sono un modello di eroismo e onestà, come credevo, scioccamente, di essere.

Sono solo un idiota malato di egocentrismo...

E hai pagato tu il prezzo della mia vanità, Lee...

-No, maestro...-

Due semplici parole raggiungo il mio orecchio.

Sei tu, Lee.

Quasi mi sembra di sentire il calore del tuo respiro su di me.

Il sangue scorre implacabile dal mio ventre ferito e si mescola alla pioggia.

Il rosso vivo si stempera in un delicato colore rosato.

Non riesco quasi più a vederti, sai allievo mio?

Eppure, ti sento...

E non sento nessun accenno di odio verso di me.

La tua dolcezza acuisce il mio dolore, sai Lee?

E mi ricorda la realtà.

È colpa mia se tu sei morto.

Tu in me hai cercato le risposte ad una disgrazia che ti appariva inaccettabile.

Ti sei rivolto a me come un figlio si rivolge ad un padre.

E io? Cosa ho fatto?

Cosa ho fatto?

Ti ho spinto ad afferrare la possibilità che ti era stata offerta dalla Quinta Hokage.

Quell'intervento maledetto...

Avrei dovuto invitarti a rassegnarti...

Ma ancora una volta non ce l'ho fatta.

Non potevo vederti soffrire per un sogno spezzato!

No! Non era giusto!

Tu eri diventato il mio credo, il mio scopo, la mia ragione di vita, ragazzo mio!

Avevo promesso che ti avrei trasformato in un ninja eccezionale!

E ti ho promesso che ti avrei seguito, se l'intervento fosse fallito...

Sarei morto con te, perché noi due siamo entrambi abbastanza stupidi da non potere vivere senza il nostro sogno.

E tu eri e sei il mio sogno, allievo mio...

Il sogno si è infranto in quella camera operatoria, Lee.

Per colpa mia e dei miei insegnamenti tu sei morto.

Quel tuo corpo immobile mi ricordava questa amara verità.

Io ero il tuo assassino.

Io, che pure dicevo di volerti bene.

Io ti ho ucciso, per compiacere la mia inutile vanità.

Non ho pensato a te.

Volevo essere orgoglioso di te e usarti come trofeo.

Le tue mani mi accarezzano il viso...

Non le vedo, ma le posso sentire sulla mia pelle.

-Non importa, maestro... L'importante è che ha mantenuto la promessa...-

Piangerei, se solo avessi la forza di farlo.

Ma ormai mi sento freddo come la pioggia che si rovescia dal cielo sul mio corpo...

Non sento nemmeno più dolore.

Eppure, il tuo affetto e la tua gratitudine mi commuovono...

Ancora, nonostante tutto quello che ti ho fatto, continui a volermi bene?

Non mi odi per quanto hai sofferto a causa mia?

Non mi disprezzi?

Non mi merito tutto questo, eppure sono felice delle tue parole...

Sono un conforto che non merito, in questi ultimi istanti.

Ho perfino esitato nel mantenere la nostra promessa!

Mi stavo per trasformare in uno spergiuro!

E tu ancora ami come un padre questo codardo, che, per tanto tempo, si è vantato di qualità che non ha mai posseduto?

Solo una parola sgorga dalle mie labbra stanche, Lee...

Grazie, ragazzo mio.

Sento a poca distanza dei passi.

Chi sono? Perché sono qui?

Eppure, pochi istanti dopo, non mi interessa più.

Contano solo le tue mani e la tua voce che mi rassicurano, Lee...

Tutto il resto è nulla.


End file.
